


Encore un verre ?

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Compilation des nuits des lemons de la Ficothèque Ardente [34]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur a fuit son pays et ses problèmes.<br/>Par contre, il ne peut pas forcément éviter les gens qu'il rencontre au travail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encore un verre ?

Arthur se figea en entrant dans le bar parisien.

La main encore sur la poignée, il se trouvait ridicule à hésiter devant le regard améthyste et furieux d’un de ses précédents détenus provisoire.

Un policier avait le droit d’aller boire un verre après une dure journée de travail. Avec modération, bien sûr. Devenir la risée des collègues français en passant par la cellule de dégrisement n’était pas prévu au programme d’Arthur. Il avait déjà connu ce genre de mauvais réveil en Angleterre, avec tout un lot de conséquences désastreux.

Ce n’était pas un emmerdeur de syndicaliste violent pendant les manifestations qui lui gâcherait son vendredi soir.

Il incarnait l’autorité et le flegme britannique.

« Un gin, s’il vous plaît.

  * De toutes les boissons, il faut que tu commandes la plus dégueulasse », cracha Francis Bonnefoy.



Quitte à chercher les ennuis, autant le faire avec classe. Arthur s’était placé juste à côté du voyou gréviste. Il fallait montrer qu’on ne craignait pas ce genre de personne. Arthur n’avait pas toujours été ainsi, provocateur et assuré. Victime de brimades pendant sa scolarité, il avait toujours eu soif de justice. Il avait fini par vaincre sa timidité, acquérir de la force et s’imposer assez pour devenir policier. Malheureusement, tout ne s’était pas aussi bien passé que dans ses rêves d’adolescent. Arthur était venu chercher en France un nouveau départ. Il n’allait pas se faire marcher sur les pieds par le premier venu.

« Du vin ? Petit joueur », l’embêta Arthur.

Francis blanchit à vue d’œil, piqué dans sa fierté d’homme viril. Il rétorqua tout de même.

« Je sais apprécier les bonnes choses. Et c’est très séduisant, un homme avec un verre à la main.

  * Dans l’ancien temps, peut-être, s’en amusa Arthur.
  * C’est toujours d’actualité. Et le gin donne mauvaise haleine et monte facilement à la tête. »



Arthur eut un petit sourire en coin qui en disait long sur ce qu’il pensait de cette petite nature.

« Je peux te suivre sur n’importe quel alcool fort, tenta Francis.

  * Je te rappelle que je suis flic. Je ne bois jamais un verre de trop. »



Arthur avala une gorgée de son verre, chassant l’amertume par l’amertume. Plus jamais un verre de trop. Plus de pari aussi débile.

« T’es pas marrant, se plaint Francis. Les poulets sont tous des coincés. »

Arthur rit et sortit son portable.

« Je vais envoyer un sms à mes collègues pour te coffrer pour outrage à un officier de police. Tu as de la chance que je ne sois pas en service !

  * Mais c’est de l’acharnement !
  * Je plaisantais, se moqua de lui Arthur. Tu as passé assez de temps en cellule pour ne pas y retourner illico. Franchement, tu devrais éviter de dire ce genre de chose. Tu pourrais tomber sur des policiers vraiment coincés.
  * Je suis content que tu n’aies pas un balai dans le cul. »



Ah ! Le charme à la française ! Un verre à la main, une rose en boutonnière, des belles paroles face aux dames et un langage vulgaire entre mecs.

Arthur observa Francis à la dérobée entre deux lampées de son alcool favori. Le blondinet aux manières bourgeoises et aux valeurs ouvrières ne le laissait vraiment pas indifférent. Il lui faisait l’effet de deux mondes qui s’entrechoquent violemment à l’intérieur d’une seule personne. Francis lui paraissait fait de contradictions. Il défendait coûte que coûte des valeurs syndicalistes, mais préférait un bon verre de vin à une bouteille de bière bon marché. Il avait les moyens de se payer des vêtements de marque pour draguer en soirée, mais se mettait en simple T-shirt débraillé et en jean troué pour défiler en huant le gouvernement.

Arthur adorait ce genre de contraste.

Et physiquement, il s’agissait d’un bel homme. Juste pour le plaisir des yeux, Arthur s’attarda sur la plastique de son voisin. Les vêtements flattaient sa silhouette svelte. Sa chemise était cintrée à la perfection, mettant l’accent sur sa masculinité. Un V vraiment agréable, avec des épaules larges et des hanches étroites.

Arthur aimait les blonds. Les yeux de Francis avaient quelque chose d’hypnotisant.

« Je te fais de l’effet ? Ou ton gin modifie déjà ta perception de la réalité ?

  * La fatigue de la semaine. Entre ton émeute…
  * Ma grève !
  * … et le Carnaval, elle a été épuisante. »



De toute façon, Arthur n’avait pas l’intention de toucher cette tentation blonde. Nouveau départ, nouvelle vie. Il avait tiré un trait sur sa sexualité. Un officier homosexuel prêtait facilement à moquerie. Il n’allait pas donner un bâton pour se faire battre.

« Je suis certain que je te plais. »

Arthur recula en sentant la main chaude de Francis lui caresser la joue. Qu’il était bon d’être courtisé à nouveau ! Son ventre gronda de la frustration de l’abstinence forcée.

« Moi aussi, j’aime les hommes. »

Arthur repoussa doucement sa main. Il fit durer l’instant, car il appréciait d’être l’objet de désir d’un homme qui lui plaisait autant.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne suis pas intéressé. »

Ses doigts étaient encore entrelacés à ceux de Francis. Il n’arrivait pas à s’en détacher. Depuis quand n’avait-il pas pu profiter d’un peu de chaleur humaine ?

« Tu veux prendre l’air ? Tu n’as pas l’air bien ?

  * D’accord. »



Arthur ne releva pas un instant la tête vers le visage de Francis. Il se laissa embarquer par lui à l’extérieur. Son bras autour de sa taille le brûlait. Il ne devait pas céder à ses avances. Il avait peur, même s’il en avait très envie. Et il était sobre.

L’air frais lui fit autant de bien que la présence constante de Francis. Il se sentait entouré d’une chaleur qu’il n’aimerait jamais quitter.

Tout ce qu’il avait fui en Angleterre remontait petit à petit en lui. Il n’avait pas envie de s’effondrer en larmes dans les bras d’un quasi-inconnu. Il avait été renié par sa famille, ses pairs et ses amis. Persona non grata. Dans ce pays, il pouvait tout oublier. La solitude était devenue son amie. Il refoula ses larmes.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as, mais je suis là, dit Francis d’une voix douce.

  * Une rupture difficile. C’est rien.
  * J’arrive au mauvais moment. C’est pas grave. J’attendrai. »



Arthur releva la tête vers lui, surpris et le cœur conquis.

« Pourquoi ?

  * Tu me plais. Et pourtant, je n’ai jamais trouvé les poulets séduisants.
  * Les officiers de police, se moqua de lui Arthur.
  * Tu avais un tel regard sur moi pendant ma détention. Ou alors, je craque complètement pour ton accent britannique… On pourrait aller chez moi ?
  * Les coups d’un soir, ça ne m’intéresse pas.
  * C’est pour cette raison qu’on ne fera que discuter. Je n’aime pas trop montrer mes préférences en public.
  * Tu m’as tout de même caressé la joue. Et tu es train de me déballer le grand jeu en pleine rue.
  * Ah, oui… Je crois que je m’emballe un peu trop. »



Arthur trouvait ce comportement absolument craquant. Il savait qu’il se faisait avoir par un beau parleur. Seulement, il y avait quelque chose chez cette personne rebelle et civilisée qui l’attirait inexorablement.

« Moi aussi », répondit Arthur.

Francis s’humecta les lèvres puis les mordilla. Arthur devina qu’il se retenait de l’embrasser devant autant de monde.

« Viens avec moi », insista Francis.

Arthur ne put s’empêcher de le suivre dans les rues de Paris, encore décorées des millions de confettis du Carnaval, jusqu’à son appartement.

Un logement bien au-dessus des moyens d’un salarié lambda.

Son âme de policier se mit à tout analyser de ce qu’il savait de Francis Bonnefoy pour découvrir l’entourloupe derrière autant de luxe.

« Je n’ai pas voulu reprendre l’entreprise familiale. Mes parents sont assez permissifs. Ils espèrent que je changerai d’avis en gagnant en maturité.

  * Ils savent pour tes invités ?
  * Ils ne s’intéressent pas à ce que je fais de ma vie. Un verre ?
  * Je ne suis pas à l’aise avec l’alcool.
  * J’ai du jus de fruit. »



Arthur suivit Francis jusque dans la cuisine pour le regarder lui servir du jus d’orange.

« C’est fou ce que tu es méfiant.

  * J’en entends des pas mal dans la police. Je suis juste prudent avec un charmeur comme toi.
  * Comme si j’allais te droguer…
  * On ne sait jamais. »



Arthur se sentait maintenant nerveux. Il n’aurait pas dû monter chez Francis. Bien qu’il affirmât vouloir seulement discuter, il ne faisait aucun doute qu’il espérait bien plus. Dans quoi s’était-il embarqué ? L’abstinence et la solitude finissaient par avoir raison de lui. Ses jambes tremblaient de peur et de désir refoulé. Plus jeune, il n’aurait jamais eu autant d’appréhensions avant de passer à l’acte.

« Tu me blesses. En plus, c’est toi qui m’as retourné comme une crêpe pour m’immobiliser. Pas le contraire.

  * D’où le besoin de me droguer », rétorqua Arthur.



Francis rit volontiers à sa blague.

« Franchement, je préfère mes victimes consentantes. »

Arthur sourit tendrement.

« ça s’est si mal passé que ça avec ton ex ?

  * Je ne connais même pas le visage du dernier mec qui me soit passé dessus.
  * Ah… Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es sur tes gardes. Tu ne crains rien avec moi. Tu me plais vraiment. »



Arthur avait vraiment envie de le croire. Francis s’était approché subrepticement de lui. Son odeur et sa présence rassurante l’enveloppait. Arthur avait envie de se laisser aller.

« J’ai trop envie de t’embrasser depuis tout à l’heure. »

Arthur hocha la tête. Il apprécia les lèvres douces et chaudes de Francis sur les siennes. Francis réussit à introduire sa langue dans sa bouche à force d’insister. Un frisson de désir intense le prit quand leurs muscles humides glissèrent l’un contre l’autre. Il n’avait jamais autant voulu quelqu’un.

« Je peux pas », dit Arthur dès qu’il put lui échapper.

Francis le tenait encore dans ses bras chaleureux et accueillant. Son souffle était court. Arthur avait encore envie de l’embrasser à perdre haleine et de se laisser porter par leurs envies. Maintenant, il n’avait pas seulement peur de décevoir, mais également de se faire rejeter.

« C’est à cause de ta dernière fois ? Je n’ai fait que t’embrasser. Je n’irai pas plus loin ce soir.

  * C’est pas l’impression que j’ai eue.
  * J’aimerais bien. Plus je te touche, plus j’en ai envie. Si tu ne veux pas, je serai sage, monsieur l’agent. »



Arthur soupira fortement. Il était soulagé que Francis ne le brusque pas. Il sentait bien son érection contre sa cuisse. Francis semblait se maitriser suffisamment pour ne pas lui sauter dessus dans la seconde.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Arthur avait envie d’avoir un petit ami. Francis serait l’idéal. Il ne sentait pourtant pas encore prêt à faire l’amour. Même avec des préservatifs, il craignait de contaminer son partenaire. Tout pouvait arriver si vite. Si soudainement. Il avait entendu que des protections pouvaient craquer. Il ne voulait pas qu’une personne vive son quotidien par sa faute.

« Hey ! J’attendrai ! Je te dis ! »

Arthur prit son courage à deux mains. Autant mettre un terme tout de suite à cette histoire…

« Il faudra qu’on se protège. J’ai trop bu, je me suis fait embarquer, je ne sais pas où… Je ne sais pas ce qu’il s’est passé exactement avec ces gars. Je suis séropositif. »

Francis devint livide. Ses yeux reflétaient une grande tristesse. Au moins, il lui avait coupé toute envie de faire l’amour.

« Tu n’étais pas obligé de me le dire.

  * Je ne veux pas te le passer par inadvertance. Et j’ai pas envie de m’attacher pour rien. »



Francis eut un sourire très doux envers lui.

« Heureusement, les préservatifs existent.

  * Mais si…
  * On fera attention pour tout le reste. »



Francis l’embrassa tout doucement sur les lèvres pour le rassurer. Arthur se sentit fondre de l’intérieur. Il tombait inexorablement amoureux.

« Je ne savais pas comment faire pour t’empêcher de te mettre en danger.

  * Je fais d’habitude très attention avec mes nouveaux petits amis. Tu veux rester dormir ou tu préfères y aller plus doucement ?
  * J’ai envie de rester. Tu me promets de ne rien tenter ?
  * Je ne peux pas te forcer à affronter tes peurs maintenant. Ça a dû être terrible de te réveiller ce jour-là.
  * Tu ne peux pas imaginer. »



Francis le berça longtemps dans ses bras. Après avoir discuté de sujets plus légers, il lui donna un pyjama et l’invita dans son lit. Arthur se réfugia immédiatement contre lui sous cette grande couette, heureux de profiter d’une présence humaine apaisante et accueillante. Francis massa doucement son dos quand il se mit à pleurer sur son torse.

Arthur avait besoin d’évacuer toute la souffrance de cette dernière année. La bêtise de sa vie, les moqueries de ses collègues, la découverte de sa séropositivité, l’annonce à sa famille, le rejet, la fuite vers la France.

Arthur finit par s’endormir tout contre Francis. Il ne s’imagina pas un seul instant le bonheur qui l’attendait. Il passerait le restant de sa vie à ses côtés sans lui transmettre le mal qui le rongeait.

**Author's Note:**

> Le thème était : Thème : Carnaval de Paris  
> Mots : officier, huer, brimade.  
> Contrainte : Sida.


End file.
